gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bank of Liberty
Bank of Liberty is a chain of banks located all over Liberty City during both the GTA III Era and GTA IV Era. The bank appears in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. It is a parody of Bank of America as it has the same colors and also a parody of Sovereing Bank as the text is the same and also a logo to the left of the title. The name might be drawn from the Bank of America. In GTA IV, there are three branches in Algonquin and several more throughout the rest of the Liberty City. Its main branch is located on Columbus Ave and Calcium Street in The Exchange/Chinatown neighborhood of the borough of Algonquin. In, GTA: CW the game booklet shows that Hsin Jaoming and his son, may be associates of the bank or have a high role in the bank hierarchy. Locations in GTA IV : Note, this list may be incomplete, help us out by filling in any missing information. *'Broker' *'Dukes' **Harrison St. between Yorktown Ave. and Dukes Blvd., East Island City *'Bohan' *'Algonquin' **Columbus Ave. and Calcium St., Chinatown **Amsterdam Ln. between Amethyst St. and Barium St., Chinatown **Albany Ave. and Manganese St., Hatton Gardens **Garnet St. and Denver Ave., Suffolk Locations in GTA: CW Apart from those in GTA IV, there's a new branch in the Downtown. Heists * In GTA III, in the mission The Getaway, Claude and a gang of Leone Family goons rob the Chinatown branch in Portland Island. * In GTA IV, in the mission Three Leaf Clover, Niko Bellic, Packie, Derrick, and Michael rob the Chinatown, Algonquin branch of the Bank of Liberty, in which they steal $1,000,000. They deal with heavy police attention and take the money home to divide between themselves. * In GTA Chinatown Wars, in the mission Dragon Haul Z Zhou and Huang rob the Chinatown, Algonquin branch of the Bank of Liberty and proceed to get away by performing in the Chinatown festivities, using the Dragon Costume they had previously stolen. The bank is also constantly robbed during the Firefighter minigame. Trivia * In GTA III, LCS and GTA IV, there are Bank of Liberty ATMs scattered around the city. In GTA IV specifically, they allow the player to check their current balance, despite the fact that the player's money is already displayed in the game's HUD. * The Bank of Liberty Branch that the gang of Niko, Michael Keane and the two McRearys rob in GTA IV appears to be based on a branch of the HSBC bank in Chinatown, Manhattan judging by both location and appearance. * In GTA IV, there is a small Bank of Liberty located in Northwood not so far from Luis Lopez' safehouse. The bank has an elevator inside. You can get inside by spawning an NRG 900 inside, then pressing Y for XBox (Triangle for Playstation 3). However, the ground is not solid and the player will fall underground for about 5 seconds before respawning on the road. * The Chinatown Branch is the branch that is robbed in every GTA game with a heist at a Bank of Liberty. * During the heist in GTA IV, one of the hostages on the ground is Luis Fernando Lopez, protagonist of The Ballad Of Gay Tony. de:Bank of Liberty es:Bank of Liberty pl:Bank of Liberty sv:Bank of Liberty Category:Banks Category:All Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA III Category:Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Corporations